The Limo
Recap Trying to avoid the usual letdown of , Ted rents a limo for his friends so that they can party together. Robin has plans with her boyfriend Derek, but Ted, Lily, Marshall, and Barney plan to attend five parties in the three hours before midnight to find the best party to be at to begin the new year. With Ranjit as their limo driver and Barney's "Get Psyched" mix CD to psych them up, the group goes to the first party where they pick up Ted's coworker Marybeth, who has been flirting with him at the office. Barney also finds a date, a woman with a Russian-like accent named Natalya. They all head to party number two. Disappointed with the second party, the gang heads to party number three, leaving Natalya behind because no one except Barney really liked her. Robin calls Ted asking if they could pick her up because Derek had to work late and canceled their plans. Robin joins the group and her disappointment caused by her canceled date brings down the mood. Ted tries to lift Robin's spirits by saying that he will kiss her at midnight and suggests that they go to Gray's Papaya. Lily decides to go back to the apartment to change her shoes while everyone else gets hot dogs. The limo is about to head to party number three when Marshall sees Moby. Ted asks Moby if he wants a ride and once Moby is inside the limo the group wangles an invitation to Moby's party. Worried that Lily won't find them and unable to reach her on her cell phone, Marshall leaves the limo to find Lily. The group heads to Moby's party, but they quickly realize that the man they picked up isn't Moby when he brandishes a gun and rants crazily. They eagerly drop off Not Moby at his party when Marshall's cell phone, that he accidentally left in the limo, rings. Barney answers the call from Lily and tells her that Marshall is looking for her at party number three. Lily doesn't see Marshall but she does see Not Moby walking into the party. Ted tells her to leave the party quickly and when she rejoins the group they realize that Lily accidentally went to party number four, which coincidentally is Not Moby's party. The group heads to party number three to find Marshall. Barney realizes that Not Moby took his "Get Psyched" mix right as the limo gets a flat tire. While Ranjit fixes the tire, Barney laments the loss of his CD. To cheer up everyone, Ted and Robin begin singing the first song from the "Get Psyched" mix. Recognizing that Ted is in love with Robin, Marybeth decides to leave the group. Still stuck with a flat tire and only 15 minutes until midnight, Ted suggests that the group begin walking so that they can get to party number three by 12:45 and celebrate the New Year in central time. As Lily tries to find Marshall by yelling his name, Marshall runs up to the limo and tells the group that when he couldn't find Lily at party number three he walked to party number four (Not Moby's party) where he heard Barney's mix CD playing and he swiped it, and got his shirt signed by "not Moby" as "Eric." Marshall then went to party number five, which was awesome, and says that they need to be at party number five at midnight. With eight minutes until midnight, everyone climbs in the limo—where they find Natalya who had been sleeping in the front seat—and they head to party number five. With three minutes until midnight, the limo is stuck in traffic. Accepting that the group won't make it to party number five, Ted opens a bottle of champagne and pours everyone a glass, saying that they don't need to be at party number five at midnight because they have a great party in the limo. Derek appears at the limo's window, having left his business meeting early to be with Robin at midnight. As the countdown to midnight begins with everyone in the limo paired off except for Ted, he leaves the limo. To Ted's surprise, Robin follows him, saying that she hadn't forgotten their deal to kiss each other at midnight, and they share a kiss. Continuity *Robin asks how the rest of the gang know Ranjit, and Ted evades the question, still embarrassed about the events of their first date in the . *Lily gets startled when Ted uncorks a champagne bottle, referencing Marshall accidentally popping a cork into her eye in the Pilot. *Marshall's ringtone is based on the song he makes up while studying in . *In , Ted and the coat check girl agree on New Year's Eve being one of the things people expect to be fun but actually isn't. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Future Ted always says, "Pfft! Derek." derisively whenever Derek appears or is mentioned, as he does in . *The same ringtone Marshall has here is heard again in . *The first song on Barney's Get Psyched mix is " " by . Barney liking Bon Jovi is referenced again in and , where Patrice also tells him that "You Give Love a Bad Name" is the first track on her Get Psyched mix too. *Future Ted says that 2006 was a big year for him, as he begins dating Robin in . Gallery The Limo.png|Ted hires a limo for himself and the gang with plans to have a perfect New Years Eve. Moby.png|The gang (and Mary Beth) thinks they have spotted Moby. Ted and Robin midnight kiss.png|Ted and Robin kiss at midnight. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *The driver of the Limo is Ranjit, but when Ted arrives with the Limo, it isn't Ranjit who is driving. * Barney says that is the first track on his Get Psyched Mix ( ) and it is the first track that plays, but when he shows it to the gang, is listed as the first track on the cover, while You Give Love a Bad Name is the second. *Ranjit takes the gang to Not Moby's party without any direction of where it is (but Not Moby might have told Ranjit the location halfway to the party). *When 'Not Moby' leaves the limo, he is seen holding the case to Barney's Get Psyched Mix, Barney later finds it on the limo floor. *It is later revealed that Natalya was asleep in the front seat of the limo, but in the shots of Ranjit where the passenger seat can be seen, there is clearly no one there. *Derek appears outside of the limo just before midnight so he can see Robin, but there is absolutely no explanation of how he located Robin or the limo. *Lily calls Marshall's phone while she is at Not Moby's party. Shortly after, she says "I wish Marshall would call. I guess the circuits are jammed." But he doesn't have his phone! *Right before Robin and Ted kiss at the end of the episode, you can already see lipstick on Ted's lip because of a take before. Allusions and Outside References * The gang mistakes Eric/Not Moby for the musician Moby. Music * - *Major Leagues - *See also Barney's Get Psyched Mix Other Notes *This is one of the few episodes where no one in the gang is ever seen in someone's apartment or at MacLaren's. *The only scene in this episode where anyone is inside a building is the split-screen phone call between Barney/Ted in the limo and Lily at party number 4 (Not Moby's party). *When Ted and Robin share a New Years Eve kiss, the background music is La Vie En Rosa, the first song Ted hears Tracy sing. Awards * Chris La Fountaine won an for Outstanding Cinematography for a Multi-Camera Series for this episode. Guests * - Derek *Marshall Manesh - Ranjit * - Not Moby * - Marybeth *Natalie Denise Sperl - Natalya Reception * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8.5 stars out of 10. "...the ultimate New Year's Eve celebration..." References External Links * * * de:Silvesterlaune es:La limusina uk:The Limo Category: Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday episodes